


Friendship

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Interspecies Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4521342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was an odd friendship, but it was one of the strongest known to any being.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendship

It was one of those relationships Miko knew she wouldn't find in or have with anyone else. He was her guardian and her protector. He kept her safe, even though she was always putting herself in danger with the Decepticons. She liked excitement and danger and her fondness of that made her always want to be with him since he was an Autobot and Autobots attracted Decepticons, who all brought danger with them.   
  
To think that if she had stayed in Japan and hadn't have begged her parents to do this foreign exchange program, she wouldn't have ever had met any of her friends now. To think, one decision changed the way she would live in this small town called Jasper.   
  
Sure, she didn't have many friends before, but now, even though the number was still small, she had true friends she wouldn't trade for the universe or for a music career, especially Bulkhead.  
  
They were a pair and an interesting one at that. He was strong and a former Wrecker, could break and destroy anything, though sometimes he was wary of his strength. She was a human, weak in body though probably one of the strongest humans in spirit. She would stick with him until the day she died and sometimes she felt like that day was soon what with all the trouble she got into.   
  
Yet, other times when it was just her and Bulkhead, she never felt safer and felt like she was almost invincible against the world. He'd always be by her side, watching over her and having fun with her.   
  
He was the best friend she could ever ask for and truly the best friend she would have for years and years to come.  
  
So, as she sat on Bulkhead shoulder, resting after the extreme joy ride that she made him take her on, she gazed out at the sunset with a feeling of security, of safety. She leaned against his helm and whispered, "Hey Bulk?  
  
"Hmm?" he said, peering at her.  
  
She ran her hands through her hair. "You know, compared to us, you guys live, like, forever, right?"  
  
"Not forever Miko. Just… a long time."  
  
She sighed, rolling her eyes and pulling out her cell phone, taking a picture of the sunset with it and then looking at it for a few moments. "So… Even if I'm, like, seventy years old and in a wheelchair, you'll still hang out with me?"  
  
He nodded. "Always Miko. I'm your guardian… And my friend. It doesn't matter how old or how weak you get. I will protect you until the end of my function."  
  
The human girl laughed. "I thought you'd say something like that." She leaned over and kissed his cheek, wrapping her arms around the side of his helm. "Thanks, Bulk. Really."  
  
He nodded and smiled a bit. "We're friends Miko and we always will be."  
  
"And we're stuck together until we're both dead, huh?"  
  
Bulkhead couldn't help but to laugh, which made Miko laugh too.   
  
They were friends until the Creator decided that their time together was up. Miko – as she was only human – would probably leave him first because Bulkhead was just too strong to get killed so easily. Yet, even if she were gone physically, her spirit would never leave Bulkhead. The same went for Bulkhead if he were to somehow go before her.  
  
A little human girl from Earth and a giant alien robot from Cybertron. It was an odd friendship, but it was one of the strongest known to any being. That was something that no one ever could deny.


End file.
